Beast of Prey
by Sodom
Summary: ONE SHOT! Draco Malfoy is fascinated by the dangerous and animalistic Fenrir Greyback. When Fenrir returns the interest, Draco gets more than he bargained for. hard M! warnings: bestiality, werewolf on boy, consensual, smut!


I am definitely not J.K. Rowling in disguise!

Feed the beast with reviews or it might come after you too!

_**Beast of Prey**_

Draco Malfoy loved sex, and especially he loved kinky sex. The harder the sex, the more it turned him on.

There had been many times during the last two years he had spend in the Death Eater´s ranks that he had had hard sex, fucking with other Death Eaters who had the same inclination as he had or searching for like-minded guys in seedy establishments on Knockturn Alley. Other times he had raped beautiful boys being held prisoner deep down in the dungeons where the bowels of mother earth captured their tortured screams, innocent victims, involuntarily giving him the pleasure he seeked.

Still there was something missing. Something which made his heart and groin stir every time he watched Fenrir Greyback gathering his werewolf pack to lead them into battle. The animalistic growls, the straining muscles rippling under rugged fur shining silvery in the moonlight, the sheer size of the beasts, speaking of strength and dominance, the hunger for prey shining in their gleaming yellow eyes. It was a spectacle which made his breaths come faster, made his heart beat in excitement, made the animalistic lust in him hunger for being rutted ruthlessly by one of those beasts.

Still he wouldn´t dare to ask for it. Draco was too afraid of the alpha male who controlled all of them, ruled them with absolute power. He could hardly look Fenrir into those amber eyes, the werewolf being too intimidating with his imposing height, his absolute cruelty and knowledge of his powers edged even into his human features. Fenrir had embraced his animalistic side, lived the wolf, even in his human form. As the leader of the only existing werewolf pack of the wizarding world he made sure that everybody knew that mercy and humanity were foreign concepts to him.

Fenrir Greyback turned Draco on to no end! Many a night the eighteen year old lay awake, imagining how it would feel like to be dominated by the greyhaired man, being fucked by a monster even scarier to him than the Dark Lord. During day he always watched Fenrir out of the corner of his eyes, adoring his every move speaking of restrained power, absorbing his every word speaking of ultimate dominance. He shuddered whenever those gleaming eyes came to rest on him, probing into his soul while a knowing smile twisted the werewolf´s face.

"Tonight you will follow me out to meet my pack, Draco!" Fenrir´s command sent a shiver of fear and excitement through Draco, and without thinking he instinctively nodded, feeling hot breath ghosting over his skin as the taller wizard bowed down and sniffed his hair. Draco watched with big eyes as the leader of the werewolves opened his lips to a feral grin, showing pointed teeth, licking his lips as if he had tasted his prey.

Draco had the uncomfortable feeling that tonight he would be Fenrir´s prey as he followed the dark figure through the forbidden forest. They had left when dusk began to fall, apparating to the edge of the ill famed woodlands. Draco asked himself again and again if he was crazy to follow the dangerous creature to such a lonely place in the hope of a shag, his heart beating faster still, his fingers holding his wand in a white-knuckled grip as fear started to wash over him, drowning the initial feelings of sexual arousal and thrill of adventure.

He stopped dead when their path led them into a large clearing, which was already filled with dozens of men waiting for them in the twilight. Fenrir strode imperiously to the center of the glade, snarling a greeting and commanding his followers to him. While Draco was torn between fleeing into the dark woods and falling to his knees in awe of the dark creatures in front of him darkness was approaching fast, the light in the clearing diminishing with every rapid beat of his heart until he could only see pairs of glowing amber eyes looking at him out of the shadows.

"Come to me, cub!" the leader´s voice rang out to him, an animalistic growl rumbling in the deep manly voice. Draco shuddered as he stepped towards the voice, the darkness hiding the werewolves´ shapes from his sight, leaving sounds and moving shadows with glowing eyes his only means to find his way. He was almost frozen in fear of what the older one had planned for him, but the strange need inside his soul forced him to step closer until he came to stand before the tall dark figure.

"Undress!" Fenrir barked, a deep, amber gaze fixed on the trembling youth. Draco unhooked his robes with a fluttering feeling in his stomach, letting them fall to the slightly moist grass, his fingers clumsy with nervousness as they fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Around him he could hear rustling. In astonishment he registered that the dark figures were moving as the whole werewolf pack cast off their clothes.

Expectant restlessness grasped the pack as the gentle breeze whispering through the glade suddenly freshened up. A gust of wind swept over the forbidden forest and moonlight lit the scene as the clouds moved on. Draco looked up, his eyes growing wide in shock as he took in the rounding of the full moon and all colour left his face when he beheld the predators surrounding him.

The nocturnal twilight revealed staggering and groaning men slowly changing shape. Faces and limbs distorted, jaws elongated into snarling muzzles baring lethal fangs, ears, tails and claws grew as fur started to cover every inch of muscular bodies. Menacing growls were rising out of the darkness until Fenrir threw his head back in a feral howl, which was answered by his pack.

Draco could only stare, his heart almost stopping as a snarling Fenrir stepped closer to him. It was strictly forbidden to be close to werewolves while they transformed because of the imminent danger they posed when their instincts took over. Draco raised his wand to apparate out of the danger zone when Fenrir dealt him a brutal blow, causing the wand to disappear into the darkness. The werewolf´s amber eyes bore into his silver ones, causing his heart to palpitate and his body to shudder with fear. Draco slid his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end. He grimaced when hot breath ghosted over his face and puffed against his throat, expecting those long sharp teeth to close around his flesh and tear it open.

When the pain failed to materialize he slowly opened his eyes to stare right into the creature´s yellow eyes. The following moment Draco was harshly pushed to the ground, eliciting a surprised yelp from him at the hard impact. Fenrir growled at him, pushing him over onto his stomach with a prolonged hind-paw, the sharp claws painfully cutting into Draco´s side. Draco lay on the cool grass, panting in fear, when his eyes wandered up the werewolf´s powerful body and came to rest on an erection of intimidating size protruding from a grey-furred sheath. It took him some moments to realise that the snarling and drooling creatures surrounding him were waiting for something and finally he understood what they expected from him.

Draco slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees in submission to the beast and raised his rump. He started when the werewolf´s snout was thrust between his legs, sniffing and licking his buttocks and privates. The feeling of being at the mercy of Fenrir Greyback created a weird sensual thrill, reawakening his fantasies of being dominated and taken by the pack leader. His cock reacted immediately by filling out and throbbing pleasurably while he instinctively pushed back against the rough tongue licking along his crack, moaning in pleasure.

The werewolf growled again, causing a shiver of anticipation to run through Draco, before he moved on top of the beautifully pale body. He mounted him in one fluid motion, his claws breaking the in the moonlight shining skin, causing Draco to exhale in pain, as strong forepaws clasped the youth firmly by the chest. The sensation of the rugged fur against his naked skin made the blonde aristocrat tremble with the need to be rutted by the rabid beast. A low growl was rising in Fenrir´s throat as he searchingly moved his furry sheath along the boy´s behind, to evolve into a triumphant howl when his moist cock thrust into Draco´s unprepared hole.

Draco shuddered at the exquisite pain the bestial act caused, biting his lip as the rapacious cock of the werewolf leader brutally plunged into him. This was everything he had dreamed of and more. The werewolf fucking him at an excruciating pace had claimed his dominance over Draco while the pack was snarling and growling at him, the respect for their leader the only reason why they had not mutilated him until now. He gasped in pure bliss as he savored every unrelenting thrust, the canine cock filling him, ravaging him like non of his former paramours had been able to.

Soon Draco had the sensation of getting stretched further with each and every thrust, as if the flesh within him was still growing and the intrusion became painful again. Fenrir rammed his swelling penis into him at a furious pace, unheeding the painfilled moans he drew from his human bitch. The thrusts were quickening in pace as the knot growing at the base of his cock tortured Draco´s entrance, his body tensing with discomfort, until the monstrous swelling was finally forced in with the same ferocity Fenrir showed whenever he satisfied his wolfish needs.

Draco screamed in pain as the knot entered him, the streching of his anus exceeding anything he had ever suffered before this night. Tears streamed down his face at the agony the unbearable girth caused, while the unbelievable pressure on his prostate caused him to come hard within moments. He shuddered and moaned in ecstasy as his hole cramped around the werewolf´s cock which jerked and filled him for the first time this night with hot sperm. The liquid was too much for the cramped space to hold and part of it ran down his thighs, mingling with his sweat and soaking into Fenrir´s fur.

Draco had hoped that the mating would have ended here, ended the pain and debasement, but he was tied to the werewolf. The giant knot was painfully stuck inside him and Fenrir´s stamina as a werewolf obviously surpassed any human male´s as he started the rutting again without further ado. Draco´s arms started to shake as the act took its toll on him. He wailed in agony as the ruthless humping almost tore him apart, stammering useless pleas at the creatures watching their writhing prey with gleaming eyes.

Fenrir showed that he deserved his reputation for being a merciless, savage beast. He satisfied his animalistic lust using Draco´s need with the same ferocity he devoured the flesh of children to satisfy his wolfish cravings. Draco was lost in sexual rapture as he was impaled on the werewolf´s cock, his perceptions reduced to the blazing agony in his backside, the throbbing pleasure in his groin and the rhythmic shockwave running through him whenever the enlarged base of Fenrir´s cock scraped over his prostate.

Draco was blind and deaf to his surroundings, didn´t know if minutes or hours passed while the pack leader spurted into him four more times, filling him with a torrent of watery sperm, almost visibly distending his bowels. He didn´t realise that he came again and again until he had no sperm left to give, screaming in orgasmic bliss as his body shuddered in agony.

The feelings of pain and pleasure merged into a never ending cycle of sensation, which was finally broken when Fenrir stilled in him, the swelling of his cock reducing to normal girth again, allowing Draco´s overloaded senses to feel acutely when razor-sharp fangs tore into his left shoulder. His eyes opened wide in shock as he yelled in pain and terror. 'contagious...werewolf' was the last albeit incoherent thought on Draco´s mind before he fell into darkness.

His skin started to burn, the burning sensation spreading through muscles and bones, growing in intensity until he couldn´t hold his agonized screams back any longer. His jaws started to change shape, forming into a snout, while his skin rapidly grew a silvercoloured fur on his distorted limbs. In his furry sheath his red and moist cock stiffened, the animalistic lust taking over his mind within seconds. Draco growled in need as he looked up into glittering amber eyes, the eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He could smell the other male, the alpha male. He smelt of danger and power, intoxicating and arousing.

Draco woke up with a start, blinking in confusion into the dark room. He panicked when a pair of amber eyes gleamed in the darkness and searched frantically for his wand on the bedside table. A gasped "Lumos!" revealed a grinning Fenrir Greyback, his feral eyes reaching deep into Draco´s soul.

"You are mine now!" the werewolf growled, before his face twisted into a snarl and the door closed behind him.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief. 'Just a dream', he thought, before he lay down on his aching shoulder.

* * *

_**My dear readers, if you liked this story, maybe you are of the kind who would welcome the re-indroduction of MA-rating on this site. There is an online petition through which you could show with your 'signature', that you would also welcome NC-17 wether as writers or readers. Please, check the profile for the link to said petition! Thank you!**_


End file.
